About Last Night
by Keket
Summary: Sakura wakes to find herself nude in a forest along with Sasuke and Naruto. None of them can recall what happened! But the consequences soon makes itself known, changing Team 7 forever! NaruSakuSasu M/M/F, M/F
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

About Last Night

Chapter 1

Rude Awakenings

Warm beams of morning sunlight flitted upon Sakura's face, steadily rousing her awake. She half-opened her green eyes and yawned, only to close them a second later. _A few more minutes Mom _But instead of drifting back to sleep, her eyes flew back open in alarm. She stiffened, upon realization that she was laying out in a clearing of the forest naked, on a blanket. The warm breeze blowing across her bare skin alerted her to this fact. Not only was she naked out in the middle of the forest, she was not alone. Her large eyes stared straight into a thick spiky mass of black hair.

_Ahhh_

She darted up, covering her bare breasts. Lying beside her, on his stomach, was Sasuke. Her heart caught in her throat when she saw that he too, was naked. _What the hell!? _Well, it was not as if she had never fantasized about seeing Sasuke naked before, but she could not remember how she got like this in the first place! She had absolutely no clue!

A soft moan escaped her lips as she gazed upon his nude form. The muscles of his back were lean and defined from years of training. Her eyes traveled downward farther and she swallowed hard. _He has such a nice ass_ It was rounded yet firm, just the way she liked it. She smiled.

A rather loud snore and movement made her fearfully aware that there was someone else on the other side of her too. _No way _She clamped her hand over her mouth and warily turned toward the loud breathing, knowing all too well whom it already could be.

_Naruto_

Her mouth gaped open in shock, seeing that he too, was stark naked. She felt faint, and began to tremble. Seeing Sasuke was a pleasant bombshell, but seeing Naruto too. It was too much for her. She just had to be dreaming! What the hell did they do? She tried to remember last night's events. They were on their way back to Konoha from a mission. It was getting dark…and then nothing. She drew up a complete blank! So she did the only thing she knew to do.

She screamed.

Both Sasuke and Naruto jumped up at attention, grabbing for their kunai, when suddenly, it dawned on them that they did not have any weapons. Hell, they did not even have any clothes on!

"What the hell!?" Naruto bellowed, quickly covering his exposed private parts with his hands. "Where's my clothes?" What the hell is going on?"

"How should I know, loser!" Sasuke gritted out, he too, covering his nakedness.

"What did we do?" Sakura squeaked out, her eyes downcast as she sat on the blanket. She was desperately covering her breasts with her arms and crossing her leg over in an attempt to cover her private area.

In all the confusion and shock, Naruto and Sasuke had not even noticed that Sakura was just as naked as them. They both blushed wildly and quickly turned around. All three fell silent as each one tried to contemplate just how they managed to get into this awkward predicament. Sasuke was the first to break the silence.

"Does anyone have a clue as to what happened last night?" he asked, trying to sound as cool and calm as possible.

"I don't remember a damn thing!" Naruto exclaimed. "The last thing I remember was walking through the forest with you two, still clothed. We were on our way back to Konoha and it was starting to get dark." Naruto growled in frustration, trying to conjure up the rest of what happened. "Then…nothing! Damn it!" He stomped.

"I'm sore."

Both Sasuke and Naruto turned at hearing Sakura's small voice. "What?" They said.

Sakura sighed and spoke up. "I'm sore." She repeated. "Between my legs." Her face heating up with each word she spoke.

Sasuke turned pale. _Could they have? _

"You're injured, Sakura?" Naruto half asked, breaking Sasuke's train of thought.

"Sakura cover yourself with the blanket. I think I see our clothes just a few meters away." Sasuke walked off toward the rumple of clothes almost hidden on the ground. He carefully gathered them up, making sure he got all the pieces and weapons, and then walked back to Naruto and Sakura.

They silently put their clothes on, never looking at one another. Even after they finished getting their stuff together, they could not look each other in the eye. The tension surrounded them like a thick fog, the uncertainty of not knowing what really happened to them last night.

This bizarre situation was too much for Naruto. Waking up naked, with no memory of how or why or what happened, just seemed a little too out there for him. It had to have been some kind of trick. He could see the feeble anguish in Sakura's eyes and knew that she was taking this a bit harder then him or Sasuke. Even though it did seem they both knew something more about this then he did. He turned to look at her and smiled weakly.

"Are you sure you're okay, Sakura?"

She swiftly glanced up at Naruto, his question bringing her back to reality. The soreness between her legs had already started to subside. "Yeah, fine." She managed to reply and straightened up, ready for action. "I think we should head on back. By the looks of it." She looked around. "We're only five hours behind schedule."

Naruto grinned. That was more like the Sakura he knew. "All right!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. It looked as if Sakura was trying to just push this incident under the rug, instead of pursue it. He guessed he could understand why. He already had a good idea of what happened and she probably did too, even if they did not have any memory of it. It did not take a rocket scientist to figure out that sex was involved. Of course, Naruto did not seem to have any inkling of this. Which did not surprise Sasuke at all. The question was... did Sakura only have sex with one of them or both? Just because all three of them were naked did not mean that they all had sex, did it?

"Okay, let's go." Sasuke agreed, and all three of them sprang from tree to tree trying to make it back to Konoha as fast as they could.

The large gates to Konoha were just up ahead. Sakura sped up. She wanted to get back as soon as possible. After what happened earlier today, she just wanted to take a long bath and go to sleep. But first, all three of them had to report back to Tsunade. That did not sit well with her. How was she going to explain the reason for them being late? _Oh, sorry but I was naked in the middle of some_ _forest with my teammates_. How professional. All three of them stopped just short of the entrance.

Naruto looked at Sakura and scratched his head. "Why'd we stop?"

"Look, I don't think we should say anything about what happened this morning to Tsunade." She replied and shrugged her shoulders. "I just don't think it's important enough to go into our mission report."

Sasuke raised a brow. "Are you sure?"

Sakura started to feel a bit nervous having him stare at her like that. "Yes, I mean, we didn't notice anything missing or any marks on us. If it had been anything malicious don't you think we would have noticed back in the forest?"

Sasuke nodded. "True."

"Okay, so we agree." Sakura smiled, waiting for their approval.

Both of them nodded and then all three headed on through the gates. Sakura was relieved. She really did not wish to relay what happened in the forest this morning to Tsunade. Tsunade might want to have some sort of investigation into it and she did not want that. She was afraid that it would get out to the village that she was with both her teammates alone naked out in the forest. How would that make her look? Like a slut, that's what! Some easy chick! Her reputation would be ruined, that's for sure. After their meeting with Tsunade, Sakura could just put this whole incident behind her.

"Here is the report." Sakura handed Tsunade the report of their latest mission. She held her hands behind her back, clutching them together nervously.

Tsunade read through it and then looked up at the three of them, albeit suspiciously. Naruto was kind of rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet and Sakura was busy clutching her hands behind her back. Sasuke just stood with his hands in his pockets and stared at the floor with an unreadable expression on his face. Tsunade could feel something was up, or they were hiding something. But the report seemed to coincide with their story, but somehow she knew more had happened. She just couldn't pinpoint it. Without proper cause though, she had to let them go. She sighed. "Okay, dismissed."

All three started to pile out of her office. "Except for you Sakura."

Sakura froze for a moment. Naruto and Sasuke just gave her a slightly stunned look as they walked out of the office.

Tsunade got up from behind her desk and walked over to Sakura and smiled softly. "You know Sakura, you are one of my most accomplished students. If there is anything," Tsunade looked pointedly into her eyes. "and I do mean anything, wrong, you can always come to me."

Her heart began to pound against her chest. Did Tsunade know? Could she tell something had happened between them? No, She couldn't have. Sakura regained her composure. "Yes, I know, and thank I you for that."

Tsunade dipped her head. If there were anything wrong she guessed Sakura would have told her. Apparently, she had been mistaken. "You can go."

"Thank you." Sakura lightly bowed and walked out. As soon as she got out the door she exhaled. _That was close_ She felt bad about not going ahead and telling Tsunade what happened to her and Naruto and Sasuke while out on the mission but it would have been totally embarrassing. Plus, it really was no big deal. Nothing bad happened. They could not remember it anyway. It was no big deal. She kept telling herself all the way home.

Coming in Chapter 2: Is it really just "no big deal" as Sakura thinks?

Reviews and comments welcomed!


	2. wet dreams

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! This story, of course, is a threesome but will not contain any yaoi. Sorry  In my story Sasuke and Naruto will care for each other but more on an emotional level, not a sexual one. But I still hope you enjoy this story for it will contain much drama and suspense.

Warning: This story does contain language and sexual content, but nothing gratuitous. It does pertain to the plot.

Chapter 2

Wet Dreams

She could feel hands roaming all over her body. Two sets of hands, exploring her soft flesh. She was in the midst of a tangle of two naked bodies, and she loved it. Her hazy eyes tried to focus on the two giving her body such bliss, but the images were cloudy, almost as if there were a thin gauze put over her green eyes. But even so, she still knew the one in front of her had to be Sasuke. His hair was so black that even through the hazy image it still shown through almost as dark as night. His head tipped up from where his mouth had been on her breast and she met his eyes. They were red. Sharingan red. She gasped. Not only were his eyes red, she could see a hint of the curse mark forming. But she did not care. Her body felt too good. Power was beginning to course through her. A power she had never felt before. Hands closed in from behind her to cup her breasts. She warily turned her head and gazed into a fuzzy image of yellow hair, which she knew had to belong to Naruto. His hands played with her breasts as he planted kisses on her bare shoulder. He then lifted his head slightly and she could see straight into his eyes. His eyes were glowing red. What did this mean? Before she could get another thought out she heard Sasuke say "It's time" and then she heard Naruto agree.

Power was pulsating all through her body. She could even feel the power radiating off both Sasuke and Naruto and hitting her in crashing waves. It was making her drunk, to feel such power. It wasn't only just power she felt; it was lust, animal-like lust for her two teammates. The scene became even blearier, but she could still feel everything that was being done to her. Her legs around Sasuke's waist, pulling him closer to her and then feeling his hardness plunge deep inside her over and over again. Then hearing the moans and groans, and not knowing if they belonged to her or Sasuke, or both of them. And feeling the power that circled from her to Sasuke and then back to her, over and over again as Sasuke took her. It built up until every muscle in her body was as tense and tight as a violin string but just as Sasuke thrust one last time and released himself into her, the tightness exploded within her along with the power.

She heard a growl come from beside her and lift her onto her hands and knees. The power was building up inside her once again. She wanted to be taken, again. A strong arm snaked around her slim waist and she felt a long hardness press against her, close to her center. She heard a low growl close to her ear and tilted her head to try to get a look at the source. She could barely make out the image of Naruto. The power within her sang throughout her body as he pushed up and plunged hard and deep, holding onto her hips, as each thrust met her body in utter delight. Just like with Sasuke, the power circled from her to Naruto and then back to her in a cycle. Her body tightened and then released the power as Naruto spilled himself into her.

As if her soul was becoming detached and floated up above the scene, she saw all three of them holding hands in a circle.

She heard Sasuke and Naruto speak as if they were chanting a spell. "You are ours, as we are yours. From this moment, forever."

She heard herself repeat the same chant. "I am yours, as you are mine. From this moment, forever."

Sakura bolted up off her soft pillow. She was damp with sweat and her body was shaking as she clutched her blanket so hard her knuckles turned white. That was the first time she ever had a dream that was so intense. She could still feel their hands on her body. It was just a dream, wasn't it? Worry started to fill her, when she thought back on the dream. She could still faintly remember it and thought about the setting of the dream. It was in the same part of the forest that she and Sasuke and Naruto had woken up naked in! Could it have been more than a dream? She gripped the blanket tighter. What if it was a memory of that night?

He was exploring soft curves with his hands, nipping and licking yielding flesh with his mouth. He felt strange. Power was generating all through him and around him. His sharingan was activated and he could feel his curse mark beat against its constraints, wanting to let loose. He usually only felt this during the heat of battle, but this was during the heat of…passion? What was causing this? Regardless of his thoughts, his body only answered to the lust. Which he could feel thrummed fiercely within him. He tilted his head up, looking straight into a pair of green eyes. A pair of luminous gleaming green eyes. They were almost bright neon green, and it ignited his lustful power even more. "It's time" He heard himself say and nodded over to Naruto, which answered, "Yes, it's time"

He felt detached from his body but yet at the same time, he could feel everything that was happening to him. It was a peculiar thing. The power emanating from her was making him into a baseline beast. He wanted her. Wanted to posses her. He could feel the power under his skin. His sharingan spun wildly and his curse mark broke free. Everything became blurry as he rammed hard into her pliable body numerous times. Power cycled through him, through her, as he drove deeper. As soon as he felt his mind begin to plummet, he released himself into her and the built up power burst forth and dissipated.

As if he was standing outside his body he saw all three of them holding hands in a circle.

He heard him and Naruto speak as if they were chanting a spell. "You are ours, as we are yours. From this moment, forever."

He heard Sakura repeat the same chant. "I am yours, as you are mine. From this moment, forever."

Opening his eyes, Sasuke found he was sweating and breathing hard. He lifted the covers off of him and looked down at his boxers. Damn He came. His hands rubbed at his face, trying to get awake. That was some dream. Why would he have such a sexual dream about his teammates…unless…it wasn't a dream? He flopped his legs over the side of his bed, his eyes going wide with disbelief. He recognized that forest in the dream. It was the same forest that the three of them had woke up naked in that morning, when they couldn't remember what happened to them the night before. What if? Oh, God! What if that was no dream, but a memory?

He was kissing the back of someone's neck and molding supple mounds of flesh in his hands. Power flowed around and within him and it was strong. The power was beginning to overtake him. He could feel himself dropping away until he was in front of the Kyubi's barrier. He could see Kyubi pounding against the barrier, trying wildly to escape. He was wild. He never saw Kyubi like this before. He cautiously walked closer towards the barrier, feeling a need to make contact. With one slight touch, a lightening jolt of power erupted into him…and then he smiled.

She turned her head and he stared hotly into her glowing alien green eyes. The power that was flourishing around them, fed his animal lust even more. It was him, but yet, it was not him. It was as if he and Kyubi had melded, but he could still feel that he was detached from what was happening. God, he wanted her! Wanted to posses her! The power was so lusciously intoxicating. It was feeding his Kyubi side and made his beast lust grow. He heard Sasuke speak "It's time" and he just nodded and answered him, "Yes, It's time"

He growled and moved her so that she was on her hands and knees in front of him. He bent over her and wrapped one arm around her waist and growled low in her ear again. Every animal and demon instinct swirled inside him, clawing at him to take her. He pushed up and grabbed her hips, and thrust inside, over and over. He felt power rushing from her to him and back to her with every wild thrust. The power grew more and more. He gritted his fanged teeth as his mind started to hurtle, he spilled his seed and the power broke free and then dissipated.

As if he was up above his body he saw all three of them holding hands in a circle.

He heard him and Sasuke speak as if they were chanting a spell. "You are ours, as we are yours. From this moment, forever."

He heard Sakura repeat the same chant. "I am yours, as you are mine. From this moment, forever."

Naruto almost flipped himself out of his bed. What the hell? He looked down at his boxers. Oh, crap! He would have to make sure he cleaned this pair as soon as possible. He yawned and scratched his head. The sun was just starting to peek up over the horizon. What kind of a dream was that? He had had sex dreams before, but none like that. That dream was just too bizarre. As he yawned again, a thought crossed his mind. The forest in the dream seemed familiar to him. Then it dawned on him. Holy shit! It was the same part of the forest that the three of them woke up naked in! It couldn't be, could it? He groaned and decided to crawl back under his cover and go back to sleep.

Coming in Chapter 3: Is it more than a dream? A memory perhaps? Find out next chapter!

Reviews and comments welcomed!


End file.
